


What We've Become

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Keith and Lance get more out of a visit to a planet than they were anticipating, turning their lives upside down





	What We've Become

**Author's Note:**

> Alright my dudes, my pals... this is completely self indulgent, I won't even pretend here. I wanted some omega Keith, because I fucking love bottom Keith to pieces and I love omegaverse, so why not.
> 
> This is not beta'd, aayy~ I will probably leaf through it and fix any noticeable errors tomorrow
> 
> This is mostly all for the smut so enjoy?

“I have a bad feeling about this.”

Normally, no one would blink an eye at Hunk saying such, as he normally didn't find many of their missions particularly safe by any means, but there really was something off about this mission. It was in the air and all the other paladins could feel it too. And yet they were there for the coalition.

“We have already arranged to meet with the committee of the Voluspites, it would not only be seen as rude but it would be a black mark against the coalition to ignore the arrangement.”

Lance frowned, looking at Allura. “Okay, but you have to admit their conditions are strange. I mean, only two of us may enter, both male?”

Pidge shrugged. “While I do find it sexist, it's not all that different from some places in our own society.” There was a sour tone in her voice, which Lance could understand - especially with having an older sister who faced the same kind of bullshit.

“It doesn't matter, we're already here. Lance, come with me.”

Lance's brows knit as he looked from Pidge to Keith so fast he swore his head spun. “What? Why me?”

Allura nodded. “I think it is fitting. The current head of Voltron and his right hand. Just… don't do anything that could cause a misunderstanding.”

Lance grumbled as he followed Keith - but really, he knew that this was the best option. Keith, despite their older misgivings, actually listened to Lance fairly well. If anyone could calm him down in case something went wrong at this meeting, Lance was sure to do it. They played well off of each other - so hopefully that will happen here too.

They both looked at each other and grimaced as they could hear the whispers of their friends behind them, wondering if this was a good idea or not, but it was too late. The two of them entered, the large door opening and closing behind them. They approached a rather large table - the species seated there were humanoid, glowing eyes piercing as they looked at the two paladins who entered. Their features were elongated slightly, noses flatter than a normal humans and ears pointed. They weren’t as elfish as Allura’s ears, but rather barbaric looking.

The largest of the group, seated in the middle, grinned at them, flashing sharp fangs as he gestured to the chairs on the opposite side of the table. 

“Paladins of Voltron, welcome.”

Lance wanted to correct the man, yeah they were, but they weren't the full set. Details, he supposed. 

The man to the right of the leader placed his chin in his hand, slanted eyes glinting - their glow a blue color rather than the others yellow. Weird, he wondered why that was? And now that Lance looked, the leaders glow was red. They were the only two that had a different glow about them - but perhaps it was like how Lance had blue eyes and Hunk had brown - it was just a different set of genetics within the same species.

“You two look awfully young to be paladins.”

“We are no strangers to child soldiers, Lyta.” tutted the leader, his eyes fond on the smaller man beside him.

Lyta shrugged, focusing now on Keith. “And you're the leader?”

Keith's hands clenched and Lance resisted the urge to clasp his shoulder. He knew that even now, it was difficult to claim to be leader and play Shiro’s role, but it seemed to become easier each time, which in itself was a somber thing to think about.

“Yes.”

“And you,” a clawed hand pointed at Lance. “Are the right hand of Voltron?”

“Is that so hard to believe?”

“I guess not.” 

Lance didn't like the flippant tone of this guy. Keith apparently didn't either, his lip curling as he knocked a fist against the table. 

“Look, we didn't agree to this to be judged, we're here to negotiate an alliance.”

“Ignore Lyta, my mate likes to tease and fool. But there is nothing to negotiate. We are happy to alliance ourselves to the coalition.”

Lance's eyes lit up. “Really?”

“Rigar does not lie.” hissed one of the committee members, eyes flashing. The leader, now known as Rigar, laughed. 

“All we ask is that you break the bread of Frenrisúlf and drink the wine of Ámni with us.”

Before they had any time to protest, they were both poured a chalice of dark red wine and given dark black bread-like food. Keith hesitantly brought the cup up, smelling it as it neared his mouth. It smelled good… really good. He had intended to pretend to drink, but found himself incapable, the liquid sloshing down his throat in a long gulp. 

Lance already had stuffed a piece of bread in his mouth, moaning. “I was so hungry.”

Rigar grinned, his fangs all too intimidating as they protruded out - especially the elongated saber tooth ones. Lance once again noted that Rigar was the only one who had a saber tooth look about him - the rest of the people looked normal, aside from those canine like features.

“Glad to see you enjoy it. Frenrisúlf bread is our staple food, only those worthy can partake.”

“And only those blessed can drink Ámni, it is our most holy of wines.”

Keith nodded, picking up a slab of bread offered to him - noting it was a much lighter color than what had been offered to Lance, interesting. “Allura mentioned your people used to be in an alliance with Altea before and you had a certain mineral their ships could use.”

“Lunorite, yeah. We have a whole harvest of it. We're happy to share.”

Rigar waved for them to follow him - Lance shoved one last piece of bread in his mouth, washing it down and followed after Rigar and Keith - noting that Lyta walked beside him.

Lance couldn’t help but notice how curvy Lyta looked now standing up. The man had hips that flared, softness about his face - he looked… well, he looked gorgeous if Lance said so himself. The long hair pulled back in an intricate braid didn’t help either. Lyta’s glowing blue eyes met his and his lips curled - fangs flashing.

“Like what you see?”

Lance scowled. “No! I mean… you’re handsome and all, but-”

Lyta chuckled, bringing a clawed hand up to his face to cover his mouth as he tittered. “I understand, no need to be so … defensive. So! What is it like piloting Voltron?”

“Well, I don’t pilot Voltron by myself - it’s actually made up of five separate ships. My ship is the Red Lion, she’s great to pilot.”

“I see. Are all the paladins as close as the two of you are?”

Lance’s nose wrinkled. “Keith and I aren’t that close, but yeah. As paladins we have this bond we all share, it’s pretty cool. It’s like belonging to this big space family. Their all my bros, and one sister, I guess.”

“Sister?”

Lance stopped short, perking up. “Oh yeah! That reminds me, don’t you guys have girls on this planet?”

Lyta cocked his head to the left for a moment. “Girls?”

“You know… women… ah, the female equivalent of your species? I mean…”

“Oh, the females… our bitches live on a different planet.”

Lance was about to blanch at the open use of the word ‘bitches’ but then he took in the fact that these people were rather canine.

“That must suck… having to go to a completely different planet to pick up girls.”

“Females aren’t necessary.”

Lance was about to argue against that when Keith called out for him - he hurried over to see a scowling Keith, picking some of the Lumonite up.

“Stop flirting and help me.”

“I wasn’t flirting! Lyta is a guy, need I remind you.”

Keith raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he continued to pick some of the lumonite.

Rigar chuckled, wrapping his arm and Lyta’s shoulder when the other stood next to him. “Take what you need, pups.”

Lance looked away from Rigar and Lyta, focusing on Keith as he whispered. “Dude, do you find something creepy about this place? About the way they’ve been watching us?”

Keith looked back at him, lowering his tone. “Just finish packing the lumonite so we can go.”

They worked diligently, packing away what they needed in no time. They were escorted back to where the castleship sat waiting - the blue lion, as well as the black and red lions, seated outside of the castle - just in case something were to happen. Keith glanced back at the people who had escorted them back. It hadn’t gone terrible bad, but Keith couldn't help but think he'd done something wrong… misstepped somewhere.

His thoughts weren't unfounded once Lance and Keith made their report to Allura, while Coran examined the lumonite.

“You were not to eat or drink anything!”

The worry in Allura’s voice was loud and clear, Lance frowned. 

“But it was the only way to get them to join us.”

Coran looked at the two of them. “We could have done without Lunorite, the mineral is used in small things on this ship, insignificant and we could get a different source. Your safety is more important… or I should say, was, more important.”

“Coran!”

“Oh my god, are we going to die?”

Coran waved a hand, laughter in his eyes. “Oh heavens no! You may experience odd fevers though, if my memory serves me correct. No one has ever died from ingesting the Voluspites food.”

“Should we put them in a healing pod, just in case?” asked Hunk, brows pinched and eyes full of worry. Coran sighed.

“I’m afraid this isn’t anything that could be healed - the food will just have to run its course.”

Lance groaned. “Great, where is the laxatives when we need them.”

“Gross.”

Allura shook her head. “In the meantime, for precautionary measures, you two should stay in the medbay.”

“For the night?”

“Perhaps longer,” commented Coran, facing Lance who was making a face now. “We don’t know how long it will take for the fevers to set in. Don’t worry, there are actual beds in the medbay - it isn’t all healing pods, you know!”

That wasn’t comforting. Lance didn’t want to sleep in the medbay. He wanted to sleep in the room he’d made his own. He had everything he needed right there and, after all this time in space, finally felt comfortable there. Sleeping in the medbay… sounded like it would creepy. And having Keith there too on top of that? Great.

“Can I at least grab some stuff?”

“Of course.”

Lance makes the trip to his own room short, looking at his own bed longingly as he grabs his eyemask and the headphones he’d stolen from Pidge ages ago. He makes his way to the medbay, the door sliding open - Keith already seated on one of the beds. He didn’t look feverish - not yet anyways. Lance didn’t feel feverish either.

He sat down on one of the beds. “Maybe humans aren’t affected by the Voluspites food.”

Keith closed his eyes, flopping down on the cot he’d claimed. “Hopefully. Once we know for sure, we can get out of here.”

Lance laid down too, sighing as he placed his eye mask over his eyes and then placed the headphones on. He’d just try to sleep through this fever, whenever it decided to strike him, if it even did. He had fought through many fevers as a child - even faked some… he could do this.

\--

His whole body was hot.

Not just hot, it felt as if it were melting. A volcano had been implanted inside of him and was erupting, his insides bursting into flames before melting to nothing. He ripped off the eyemask, noting how sweaty his forehead was already. Damn, guess they were affected by the food.

But the worst part of it all, was how fucking horny he was. It was weird, his whole body was hot, yes, but more prominent was the growing hunger, the need, to fucking touch his dick. It made his mind hum and his body zing. Like what even? He’d never had a fever that made him horny, this really was unnatural.

To make matters worse, Hunk had to be baking or something. Something sickeningly sweet permeated through the air - invading his senses and making his mouth water. It smelled so good. Where had Hunk gotten some baking ingredients? But the more he smelled it, the less it smelled like something baking and the more it smelled… musky, earthy… human.

He groaned and sat up, looking down at his pants, tented from his arousal. He hesitantly reached down to touch it and hissed. He was so hard that it hurt. Something definitely wasn’t right. He licked his lips.

“Keith, I think we’ve been roofied.”

And now Lance made another mistake - he looked at Keith.

The other was obviously suffering the same symptoms as him, except, there was something oddly different about Keith. He was curled up, face pinched as if his stomach was hurting. That made Lance pale. What if the food had roofied Lance but poisoned Keith?

“Keith? What’s going on?”

Keith’s eyes opened and there was a strange flash that went through them. “What do you think is going on? We’re going through the side effects.”

Lance swallowed, his cock pulsing. The more he looked at Keith, the way his body twitched - the way his ribs moved up and down with each breath… the harder his cock felt. It was crazy and Lance didn’t know what to do about it… and that smell, god… was it… was it coming from Keith?

“I’m so horny! Are you honry?”

Keith hissed, his eyes narrowing at Lance, body shaking. Lance didn’t have to have an answer - he could see the tent in Keith’s pants now, the other was definitely just as aroused as he was. Lance flopped back down, ignoring the way his cock bobbed inside of his pants. He heaved a sigh, releasing it in a shuddered breath. He had to do something, this heat was unbearable and it was only going to get worse, probably. He closed his eyes and reached into his pants.

He began palming his cock slowly at first, the feel of his own skin on his sweaty palms so damn hot, but he had to get relief, somehow. He was sure Keith would eventually do the math too and join him in this masturbation session. He rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock, not surprised to find pre-cum already pearling out, he smeared it down his shaft, reaching to the base of his cock. His eyes opened and brow wrinkled as he circled the base with his fist, massaging over it. Was… was there something there? 

He felt around some more, his toes curling as he rubbed over this strange bulge on his dick. He should be scared - aren’t lumps in your junk area a sign of cancer? But something in his gut told him that this wasn’t human. This was something alien. Whatever he had ate and drank, it was causing him to not only be super aroused, but it was affecting his penis.

But god, it felt so good to rub at it. His hips lifted as he continued to rub at that fleshy bulge on his base - suddenly aware of Keith watching him.

Keith was fisting his own dick, his eyes riveted on Lance - which stroked that wild fire inside of his belly, but more than that, Keith’s other hand was behind himself, wet noises clearly heard as he was… what the shit, was he fingering his ass? Lance swallowed as the thought of that did things to him that he had never imagined. That sweet scent grew stronger when Keith moaned, throwing back his head. The sight of those dark locks moving, those flushed cheeks, the sweat rolling down Keith’s chin… it all did things to Lance, it made him feel predatory and he wanted to pounce.

“Please, alpha.”

That normally would make no sense, it shouldn’t… but for some reason - the words had a drug like affect on Lance. His body was on autopilot, giving in to something primal inside of him - howling and clawing its way to the forefront.

Keith gasped as Lance crawled over him - their bodies close, heat exuding off of the two of them. Lance leaned in toward Keith’s lips grazing over Keith’s exposed neck and then he licked a stripe up that pale column.

“Shit, Keith… I don’t…”

Keith whined, his legs lifting and then wrapping around Lance, keeping him there. Lance looked at Keith’s face - the look in those eyes, he was gone, drugged so badly by whatever they had been fed. Keith was already rutting against him and god, Lance just wanted to give in to this. Give in and fuck Keith, he wanted to push his dick so deep inside of him, bury himself so deep inside… he wanted to fuck Keith so hard he’d feel it for weeks… he wanted to fill him until he burst… he wanted…

Lance blinked, a strange, definitely inhuman, thought had crossed his mind. There was no way that could happen, it was a strange thing to think. But the more he smelled that sweet scent, the more Keith rubbed against him… the more he thought about.

“C’mon!” growled Keith, his dark eyes flashing - a blue glow to them. “Just fuck me already. If you fuck me, maybe this.. Haa!! Will go away!”

 _Snap_ , went whatever was left of Lance’s restraint.

He growled, leaning down and taking Keith’s lips in a crushing kiss, tasting the other’s breath - still tasting of the wine and bread they’d consumed, tasting the salt of his skin and just _Keith_. He rolled his hips down, grinding down on Keith’s crotch - swallowing the moans and gasps as he continued to pursue his own pleasure.

He broke the kiss with a gasp, his lips curling in a snarl, eyes glowing a soft red color.

“Gonna fuck you now.”

“Yes! Please… fuck, I need it.”

Lance growled, the animal inside of him howling as he reached down to press a finger inside that wet hole, enjoying the moan Keith let leak out, his hips shifting - allowing Lance full access to his leaking hole. Lance should be disturbed by the strange wetness seeping out of Keith, he should worry for his friend - but for some reason he found himself aroused by it even more, captivated by the smell secreted out of Keith’s ass, that wetness so sweet he was sure if he were to taste it he’d be addicted.

“Lance!”

He wasn’t sure when he’d moved Keith’s legs or slide downward, but he had done so and was tasting Keith, just as he was thinking it. And his suspicions were affirmed - the cloyingly sweet taste buzzed on his tongue, a tangy flavor that was inhuman and yet had that coppery taste he associated with such an act. He lapped at the slick oozing out of Keith until he met flesh - puckered skin that twitched at the feel of his tongue, pushing and pressing - massaging over the rim. Keith squirmed and moaned, knuckles turning white as he gripped the bedding.

“Please, no..mm… don’t…”

They were weak protests and with the way Keith was moving his hips, pushing against Lance’s prodding tongue - he knew he actually wanted more. Lance pulled away, licking at his lips. The tang of that odd slick and Keith’s skin… god, he could eat him all night. But his dick was pulsating, that odd fleshy bump on his base throbbing. He needed to fuck Keith.

As if sensing it, Keith was moving with Lance, turning over, knees bending and ass lifting and god… that ass. Who knew Keith had such a beautiful ass? He sure as fuck hadn’t ever thought about it, and yet here it was - full and rounded off beautifully - he could see the muscles flex but god, Keith had an ass to die for and Lance wanted nothing more than to stick his dick in it right now.

He growled as he leaned over Keith, grasping his shoulder with one hand while his opposite positioned his dick at Keith’s leaking entrance. 

It was amazing how wet Keith was, even more amazing how his hole just sucked Lance right in.

Holy fuck, it was amazing. Lance’s mouth dropped open in pleasure as his cock was enveloped with tight wetness, the inner walls of Keith’s ass squeezed around Lance’s dick, milking him and sucking him in as deep as he could go. Lance didn’t even have to think, his hips reared back, slamming home with a fervor he never knew he’d possess with Keith.

The medbay bed creaked in protest - old and rickety. That would have been the only noise but a string of growls was pouring out of their mouthes - the sounds weren’t normal, at least to Lance they didn’t sound, nor did it feel normal to him. Just what he ate? What was happening to him?

Lance panted, the heat inside of him flaring as he looked down, watching his dick disappear then reappear from Keith’s hole, that fleshy base not able to go inside, at least not with enough pressure. Did he want it inside of Keith?

For some reason… he did, god he needed to put it inside of Keith.

Keith must of had the same idea, because he wailed and lifted his hips higher, pressing harder.

“Knot me, please… alpha, please!”

Lance had no idea what the hell that meant, but god, it did something to him. He leaned in closer, loving the feel of Keith’s ass squish against his belly. His breath puffed against Keith’s ear.

“I’m going to fill you up with pups.”

Those had been the words that floated in his mind earlier, they made no sense, but he wanted to say them - had to. Keith responded positively to it, making Lance’s cock twitch inside of him. Whatever was happening between them, it was mutual - bouncing off each other in a weird way that made absolutely no sense.

And then Lance pressed forward, hard.

He felt it pop inside of Keith, pushing against that hole, being sucked in holy shit, it felt too fucking good. The sensation on his dick had been amazing on its own, but that strange bulbous growth on his dick inside of Keith? Fuck, it felt too good, he could come just from this. Keith moaned.

“Finally, fuck! Move!”

Lance’s lips peeled back in a grin as he did just that - and shit, he saw stars. This was amazing. The feel of Keith’s insides rubbing against the ‘knot’ was too good, his hips began a steady pace, working towards his orgasm - he could feel it. He was so close now.

“Aah!! Lance, hnn!”

Keith was grinding his hips back and then forward, working his dick into the mattress, getting off mostly from his ass - which was too hot for words. Lance growled, burying his nose into the nape of Keith’s neck - where another sweet smell was coming from. This one much more different than the sweet scent of slick - this was… whoa… what was this? Lance’s mind swam with the scent. He licked at a patch of skin, just below Keith’s neck - illiciting a snarl from the other - not a menacing snarl, but more of a growl, soft and sexy sounding. 

What the hell was happening.

Lance found himself unable to stop himself from biting that patch of skin, hard.

Keith cried out - his hole clenching down around Lance’s prick - who was sure the other just came. And as copper flooded Lance’s mouth, another sensation struck him - making his hips freeze up and a flare of panic race through him.

That growth… was growing.

He was about to jerk out when Keith growled, reaching back to place a hand on Lance’s ass, pressing - telling him wordlessly to stay put.

So he did, the thing on his dick ballooned out, filling Keith - probably even stretching his hole. He felt Keith’s legs twist, heard his toes dig into the bed, until finally - the ballooning stopped and Lance released an exhale.

Keith panted. “Move, damn it.”

So he did, fucking into a fucked out Keith, pushing that knot deep and his cock drilling in hard. Lance’s vision whited out as he felt the first string of cum jut into Keith and then another, and another. 

He just kept coming… how much was he going to come? He groaned, he really was ‘filling Keith up’.

Once it finally stopped, Lance fell down against Keith - hearing the soft ‘oomf’ from the other. Lance licked at the bite mark he’d made, feeling sheepish over it now. Keith grumbled something and it was then Lance noticed - he didn’t feel feverish anymore, he felt normal - better even. The heat had died down and his dick was definitely satisfied.

“So, this was a thing.”

“Don’t make this awkward.” grumbled Keith, turning his head to look at Lance. “And get off already, I need to clean up after this.”

“Okay, okay, sheesh.”

Lance sat up, only to feel a shoot of pain from the root of his dick. He yelped and then heard Keith yelp too. He looked down to see… oh god, was his dick stuck inside of Keith’s ass? Had he really came that much that it glued him in!? How was he supposed to explain this to the others? To Coran? To _Allura!?_

“Calm down. This probably has to do with that weird ‘knot’ thing.”

There was no probably about it…wait… Lance’s eyes widened with realization.

“Wait… a knot… like a dog!”

Keith scowled at him. “What?”

“The food we ate, it did something to us, made us like dogs!”

Not finding this amusing, Keith turned as best as he could, shuddering at the feel of Lance’s dick, knot included, moving inside of him. “Do I look like a dog to you?”

Lance bit back a snarky reply by shaking his head. “No! But it’s an explanation. Look, the Voluspites had canine features, right?”

“... Yeah.”

“And! When I asked Lyta about females, he called them bitches… you know, like a female dog.”

“I don’t believe this.”

“Well, believe it… we ate dog food.”

Keith snorted. “I’m pretty sure eating ‘dog food’ doesn’t turn you into a dog.”

“Yeah,” said Lance - a trace of disappointment in his voice. “I know.”

Keith eyed him, not saying anything and then he felt something ‘pop’ - Lance pulled back gently, the knot finally small enough to remove. Lance looked down at his poor abused dick, eying the knot. 

“Will it go away?”

“Probably once we have a bowel movement.”

“Gross.”

Keith shrugged, wincing as he moved. “Speaking of bowel movements.”

“Okay, it’s official - you are disgusting and this is the most unromantic sexual encounter I’ve ever had.”

“It’s probably the only sexual encounter you ever had.”

Lance chucked a pillow at Keith, it hit the door as the other walked to the bathroom. Lance looked at his dick again, thinking back to what it had just been doing - where it had been.

He groaned and flopped backwards. Damn… that had been incredible. Beyond incredible. He never knew sex could feel… like that. He groaned to himself as he closed his eyes, replaying the image of Keith’s ass bouncing on his dick over and over until the world around him blacked out.

\--

“The good news is your fevers broke and you survived!”

Lance raised an eyebrow, looking at Coran over his bowl of goo. Keith frowned too - shifting in the chair, which made Lance want to snicker. Their activities last night probably left Keith sore.

Coran nodded. “But there is bad news, I’m afraid.”

Everyone awaited what Coran had to say. 

“I contacted Rigar last night and he had confessed that there had been some confusion, says he thought you two were a mated pair. The meal you both had were to be drank by the omega and eaten by the alpha in preparation for their monthly rut.”

Lance’s face heated up. That… explained everything.

“And that’s bad news because…”

“The effects are irreversible.”

Keith paled, while Lance swore green was going to come back up.

“Once a month you two will go through what every Voluspite male goes through, a heat, if you will.”

Allura blushed and looked away from the two of them - but Lance didn’t miss the amusement in her eyes and he definitely didn’t miss the laughter ringing in his ears from Pidge and Hunk.

“It’s not funny, guys!”

“Coran, are you sure there isn’t a way to reverse this?” asked Keith, irritation clear on his face, but trying his best to remain calm.

“It can help to become a mated pair, but that actually only increases its effect when it does happen, and of course pregnancy will cease it for the gestation period.”

Hunk’s eyes widened. “Oh my god, you two can become pregnant? Are you going to have a baby?”

Keith’s face soured. “No!”

“Only one of them can become pregnant, whichever one is the omega - whoever drank the wine of Ámni.”

“We both drank wine.”

Keith threw up his arms. “Who cares! We’ll just have to deal with this now, but it won’t matter because we have to focus on finding Shiro and finding Lotor.”

“I am in agreement,” said Allura, straightening up and putting her serious face on. “We are paladins of Voltron first and foremost, we must stay focused.”

Everyone finally came to their senses, sobering up - but as Keith and Lance left together, Lance heard Pidge whisper to Hunk.

“I bet Lance is the ‘omega’.”

Lance colored at the sound of Hunk’s soft ‘haha’, turning to look at Keith indignantly. “Can you believe them!? They think I’m the omega!”

“It doesn’t matter who is what, we have to deal with this now.”

“What even is ‘this’?”

“I don’t know… just… let’s try to keep focused, yeah?”

There was a hesitancy in that voice that made Lance soften. Keith was just as unsure and nervous about this as he was. Lance smiled.

“Yeah… yeah! Let’s do this.”

He offered his fist and Keith bumped his into it.

For better or for worse, they were going to deal with whatever was going to be thrown their way from this.

**Author's Note:**

> If this is updated (I marked as multiple chapters on the off chance I do continue), it will still mostly be about the smut so lmao... will they ever get preggo? IDK, depends on my whims.


End file.
